The Love Of A Father!
by Manasseh
Summary: "Bella, you are mine, my daughter, blood of my blood, my world, my life, and no one, and I mean no one will ever, ever come between us, especially not some woman putting on a false show trying to garner my attentions. You understand me?" OOC AU..C & B mainly...some B/J and OC.. strong language...18 yrs and older please!


Stephanie Meyers toys and mine mixed in…just borrowing.. Ok so here is one where the main focus in Bell and Charlie's love for one another and their Father and Daughter relationship…it is a long one shot…so I hope you enjoy!

I, Isabella Swan, just came to permanently live with my Father. I graduated from high school and college a month ago. Yes, I did both! You see, I graduated early from both. I should have had one more year of high school, but Dad encouraged me to double up on my classes, and also take college courses all through high school, so I could graduate before I turned eighteen. I have my high school diploma and AA degree in Business Management.

Dad said he wanted me to be with him for my eighteenth birthday. He said Mom got my sixteenth birthday, so he wanted my eighteenth birthday. Dad really made me feel special! He always has!

My father and I have always been very close. He is a proud man. You know, the strong silent type, but he was never that way with me. Mom said my father gave his heart fully to me the minute he found out she was pregnant. Before I was born, he was wrapped around my little finger.

I always felt like I was missing something though, when Mom spoke of our relationship. She always seemed like she would separate herself when talking about my dad and I, like there was this underlying secret. Sometimes she would ask me if I noticed anything strange when I went to the Reservation on my visits with Dad. I didn't! Besides, when I would visit my father, he would totally hog me to himself. We would only drop by and visit a few of his friends, like the Black's Ateara's, Uley's, Clearwater's, Lahotes, and the Reservation Shaman's family. But even those visits were not very long, because as he said, he didn't see me every day so he did not want to share me anyone else. Well, I loved that!

Dad and I have great times together! We've travelled to so many different places. He was always buying gifts, even though I don't care for that much. I don't like being the center of attention or someone spending money on me. But, Dad would always say, "A man spoils the woman he loves, so how much more when that woman is his daughter?" So, I would shut up and just accept them. Dad, "Charlie," gave the best freaking gifts. For my graduation present, he bought me a brand new Camaro 2SS and a Harley Davidson trike! I mean, how fucking cool is that! My trike was custom and sexy as hell! I always admired the one Dad had, so he surprised me with my own.

Now, you might be wondering how my father is able to afford these things on a police chief salary in a small town. Well, I'll tell you. Charlie is part owner of several businesses, with a big one being the casino he owns with his friends from the Rez. He also owns several auto body shops. Charlie is very entrepreneurial! He says, "It's always good to have and own your stuff."

Our home in Forks is quite modest, when you think of the money Dad has, but it's good enough for us. It's a two story, three-bedroom home with two and half baths. The house is just a little over twenty-five hundred square feet. I convinced Charlie to put in a pool and a Jacuzzi out back, and even talked him into to building a sauna house, as well. It was easy to talk him into those things.

I rarely ask for anything, because I seldom have to ask. Charlie has always taken such great care of me, even when I was living with Mom. Dad was such a big part of my life that it didn't seem like we lived several states away. We spoke every day, and sometimes he would surprise me and visit just for the weekend. Renee has been a good mom, too, but just a bit of a flake.

Unfortunately, I didn't get my dad's good looks! I mean, I'm not ugly or anything, just kind average looking. I do have Charlie's dark brown eyes, his porcelain complexion, and flawless skin. I've never suffered acne, thank God! I'm not thin, but I'm not fat either, just kind of in-between. My hair is a mixture of Dad's and Renee's, brown with red highlights, or mahogany in color. It is long with big ringlets. If not for the curl, my hair would hang below my waist, so with the ringlets it sits right above my waist. I love my hair! I think it's really beautiful, and I definitely got that from Charlie. Dad's hair is simply gorgeous! It is long, hanging to the middle of his back. He keeps it pinned up when he's working, but when he's not, it hangs loose. I guess he keeps it long because all his friends are Quileute and of course, they all wear their hair long. I'm my father's child, and I love it!

I was hoping I would transform when I went through puberty, but no such luck. They say a woman is not fully developed until she reaches the age of twenty-two. So, maybe I'm a late bloomer! Yeah, right! I doubt it, though. I mean, not that it ever really mattered, but I didn't get a lot of male attention when I lived in Arizona. I think that was mostly because too often I had my face buried in books. Oh, a few asked me out, but I always declined. I just didn't really feel a strong connection to any one of them. Besides, none of them measured up to Charlie! My dad was definitely who I look at to find the qualities I wanted in a man.

My dad, Charlie, he is one gorgeous man! I have always had a crush on Dad, not in a perverted way. I mean, geesh, he is my dad! But, he's definitely the ultimate role model in the type of husband I would choose, when or if I get married someday. Charlie is fine as hell! I don't know what my mother was smoking when she left him! I've always been a daddy's girl. I demanded to see him several times a year, and that I did. I would spend every summer with him, some holidays, and weekends like I said before. Everywhere we went Charlie would attract all types of female attention, even some male attention, too. There's something very primal, animalistic about Dad. He is six-feet-three inches tall and all muscle. He has dark hair, dark eyes with eye lashes so long they look like fingers, and that beautiful porcelain complexion.

Charlie just radiates power and authority. And, he uses both! Dad does not like games! Because he's a bachelor in a small town and well off, he has a lot of women throwing themselves at him, or even trying to play up to me to get close to him. Well, it used to happen! The first female to play that game got her feelings hurt right away. Word quickly spread around to not try the tactic of using Chief Swan's daughter to get to him. I remember when it happened. I was twelve and we went to the diner to eat. While there this woman, Tasha, showed up when we just got seated. She invited herself to join us. Charlie looked annoyed but didn't say anything. She was so sweet and over fucking dramatic in her compliments of me. I saw she was a fake! She was trying to show Charlie she could be a good mother to me, but bitch, please! I already had a mother, and more than that, a king as a father named Charlie! Anyway, she was giving me all this attention when Charlie was looking, but when he would step away to speak with someone else, she would ignore me. I was young, so it hurt my feelings. Well, I just clammed up, and when Dad sat back down, he looked at me and pulled me onto his lap. He kissed my forehead like he does and placed his finger under my chin so I would look up at him. Then, he said something to me I will never forget as long as I live, "Bella, you are mine, my daughter, blood of my blood, my world, my life, and no one, and I mean no one will ever, ever come between us, especially not some woman putting on a false show trying to garner my attentions. You understand me?" He gently wiped the tears that fell from my eyes and I smiled at him and buried my face in his neck. I loved my dad's smell! It was earthy and woodsy, like after it rained. I whispered, "I love you daddy."

"I love you too, my Bella," he said. He patted my back and told me it was time to go. I couldn't help it. I looked at the woman, Tasha, who looked embarrassed and crestfallen, and stuck my tongue out at her, feeling all kinds of smug. Dad chuckled, and I blushed. Taking my hand, he dropped a few bills on the table. When I looked at a few of Dad's friends in the diner, it looked like they heard what Dad said, and they all just nodded and smiled at me. I don't know how they could have heard, though. He didn't say it loud enough, but I didn't care. Dad was right, I was his, and he let me know that no matter what, he was mine too, and no skank was ever going to change that. So from then on, no woman ever pulled anything like that again, when we came into the diner.

Since I've been back here with Dad, things have been great! We've taken our trikes and rode out to Seattle where we went site-seeing and had a ball. We go rafting, hunting, even fishing. It's been a great month being back, just the two of us! Tonight, they are having a bonfire down at the Rez, so we're going. Dad roped me into making all kinds of deserts, which is cool because I love to bake.

I've gone through a bit of a growth spurt, which I am fucking happy about. I've grown several inches, my bust is larger, and my hips have rounded out. I definitely have that hour glass shape going for me! My face even lost the baby fat, and I look more womanly. I definitely look like Charlie's daughter now! I haven't seen very much of my friends in a while, so I am looking forward to seeing them again tonight. I mean, none of us were that close, but we did hang out when I would visit. It's just that Charlie would hog all of my time, when I would visit. If he wasn't with me, I would spend most of the time with the Shaman. I like being with him! I call him, "Grandpa David." He is so smart and wise. I love hearing about all the old legends from him. He's taught me about all the different herbs and the healing properties some have. I learned to cook from Grandma Marie. She is David's wife. Charlie is very close to them. I think they adopted Dad, but I'm not really sure. He always calls them his parents, but Charlie is white, and when I would ask them about it, they would stiffen up, so I would drop it. I just figure Charlie really was adopted and was uncomfortable with it. It doesn't matter. I love them dearly and they are my grandparents!

So, here I am getting ready. We're going early, so I figured I would put my bathing suit on under my clothes. I threw on my navy blue bikini and my button up short shorts and tank top. Then, I threw on my chucks. We loaded the food up in Charlie's truck and headed off.

First, we stopped at Billy's house. Billy and Dad are the closest of the "six-pack," as they like to call themselves. Charlie, Billy, Quill, Harry, Paul and Joshua are always together. Billy has three children: Rachel, Rebecca and Jacob. Quill has just the one son, Quill, Jr. Harry has two kids: Leah and Seth. Joshua also has two children: Sam and Embry, although they have different mothers. Paul Sr. has Paul Jr. and Jared. They are the "six-pack!"

All of us kids have spent time together over the years, though not so much me. All of them are older than me, expect for Seth. So, it's only logical that they would not spend a lot of time with me. However, I did get to know Embry and Paul quite well, they use to help me when I would bake for all of the shut-ins on the rez. I use to have a crush on both of them, but always chucked it up to my first school girl crush as they were older than me.

"Bella, let me look at you girl," Billy greeted me. "You have really grown up into a beautiful woman! What are they feeding you in Arizona?"

I blushed. "Nothing, Uncle Billy, all these changes have happened since I moved back. So, it must be the water here." He just smiled at me and gave Dad a look I don't quite understand. I just brushed it off.

"So, Dad, can we go to the beach before the bonfire gets started?"

"Sure, kiddo!"

"Uncle Billy, do you and the rest of the six-pack want to come along?" I asked.

"What? You want to hang out with us old men?"

"Hey! My Daddy is not old. He's just well-seasoned. You know, well-aged like fine wine and a good steak."

Uncle Billy threw his head back and laughed out loud. "I see you're still a daddy's girl!"

"Hell yeah, I am and always will be! Nobody is more important than my dad here." I beam up at my father.

Billy smiles at us and says, "As it should be, but, I'm jealous! My girls are grown up and don't want to have anything to do me with. Things will change when you get a boyfriend, Bella."

"Hmmmm, I don't know Uncle Billy. They will have some big shoes to fill. My daddy takes awfully good care of me."

"That he does, little swan, that he does! Ok, I'll call the pack and we'll meet you two at the beach."

Dad and I went down to the beach and picked a spot. I started to take my clothes off when I hear what was almost like a growling sound. I turned around to see where it is coming from, but I don't see any animals. I looked at Dad and he looks pissed, "What's wrong, Dad?"

"Bella, could you have found a bigger swim suit? I don't know, maybe like a tent?"

I laugh, "Really funny, Dad! Now you know how I felt all those years with those women lusting after you."

"Yeah, yeah, well maybe you need to cool it down," he said.

"Oh, no Dad, now you stop right there!" I start backing away from him and he lunges at me. I turn around and take off running, but I'm not fast enough. My father picks me up and carries me to the water kicking and laughing and screaming, and falls into the water still holding me. We both surface with smiles on our face and swim around for a bit.

The six-pack arrived and Dad got out of the water. I float around for a bit. Then, I see that Dad's back is to me and he is distracted, so I sneak out of the water and I lunge at him. I wrap my legs around his front and pull his head to the side and put my finger to his neck like it was a knife and I ask, "Do you surrender?"

The pack is smiling and chuckling at us and my father is smiling. I wait for his normal response, "I'll nev…," but, the next thing I know I'm being yanked off Dad by the hair by some bitch shrieking about me getting off her man! My instincts must kick in because without thinking, I grab her arm that has my hair and twist it. She releases my hair and falls to her knees in pain. I keep twisting her arm back and bend her hand back, and she shrieks out in pain! Right now, I am fucking pissed off! Who the fuck does she think she is? I force her down and place my foot on her neck pushing her head into the sand. I growl out, "You don't know me, bitch! Who are you to be putting your fucking hands on me?"

She is shrieking for me to get off of her, and that she doesn't have to know me. I shouldn't be touching her man. I laugh at this crazy bitch! I realize she is another delusional woman thinking she has claim to my father. I know she doesn't, because if she was important, I would have met her already. So, I put more pressure on her arm and hand I am holding, and hear it crack. I press my foot harder on her neck, and bending over, I practically growl, "I have every right to touch Charlie! He is my father, and you're just another delusional skank thinking she has a claim to him."

With that she stopped shrieking and tried to look up at me, but couldn't being my foot was on her neck, however, her eyes looked shocked and embarrassed. I feel my Dad place his hand on my shoulder and hear the smile in his voice when he says, "Let her go, Bells."

But, I'm still so angry! This bitch really pissed me off! I start to shake and Dad speaks to me softly, "Come on, kiddo, let her up. I'm not mad at you. You have every right to defend yourself." So, I let her go, still glaring at the crazy bitch and still shaking. I want to kill this bitch!

"What the fuck is wrong with you, Tasha? Why would you attack my daughter?"

"I didn't know she was your daughter, she says as she holds her broken arm close to her body."

"So, what? Whether she was my daughter or not, you have no claim to me! I am not your mate! You have never shared my bed! This is the second time you have tried to hurt my daughter, trying to get my attention. But, I bet your ass won't do it again!"

"I'm sorry, Charlie! I didn't know it was Bella. Bella, I am sorry."

I yelled out, "Don't speak to me, bitch! Get the fuck out of my face before I kill your ass!"

"Calm down, baby girl, calm down." Billy grabs the dumb bitch's good arm and leads her away, with her still pleading with my father.

Charlie then palms my face, telling me to calm down and that it is ok. I slowly but surely start to calm down and the shaking stops. The silence is broken by Uncle Paul, "Well, god damn, little Swan! I see the chief here made sure you know how to protect yourself. Those were some impressive moves! You took her ass down real quick! And, it's a good thing! When the hell did you grow up so much and where is the rest of that suit?" I blush and he went on, "Charlie, why you got her out here dressed like this?"

They all laugh and give me hugs. "I miss you guys! How have you all been?"

"Good, good," they all reply. "So, Charlie tells us you're here with us permanently?"

"Yes, that's right, going to spend some time with living with my Dad."

"Good! We all missed you, little Swan," said Uncle Harry.

Dad said, "Put your clothes on Bella. Let's head over to the bonfire, now."

So, I put my shorts and tank top on, and we all walk over, laughing, joking, and just catching up. I know my dad's friends are all way older than me, but I have always felt more comfortable with older people. Grandpa David says I have an old soul.

When we get to the bonfire, I catch up will all of my uncles' kids. They are all changed and grown so much, but then, so have I. The only one I don't see is Jacob. Uncle Billy said he would be coming later. So, we just sit around talking and catching up. Everyone is surprised in the changes in my physical appearance. A few of the guys are openly flirting with me at Charlie's displeasure, of course. I kind of like it. I mean, they're all so gorgeous! I just soak it all up, and take it with a grain of salt. It's nice when you have good looking men flirting with you, but I don't let it go to my head. I don't think there's anything wrong with letting someone know you appreciate their looks, as long as it doesn't go beyond that.

* * *

Well, I just finished balancing the books, and I need to get around and go to the bonfire. My Dad thinks he's so slick! He keeps pressuring me to take a mate since I have not imprinted yet. Well, I'm not ready to do so! Yeah, I have dated several local women, but I have never bedded them. It would be foolish! So many of the women here just want to be with me, because of what I am - the son of this tribe's Chief, and for those that know, the Alpha of the protectors. My father says he's concerned with me not imprinting yet or having a mate. He has made sure I made eye contact with every eligible female in this tribe. I have, but I did not imprint on any of them. So, he tells me I could choose a mate. As long as I mark her, it should prevent imprinting, but none of them appeal to me. I mean, I am no virgin. I have had sex, just not with anyone local. I made sure they didn't know who I am and it has always been casual. Truth be told I want to imprint, and I want my soul mate, the one the gods have chosen just for me. I know I'll meet her one day. I'll just keep Dad pacified and attend these damn parties he keeps throwing. None of the other fathers are pressuring their sons! Of course Dad's argument is that none of them are the Chief's son. I know he has a point, but I am not rushing into anything.

Hell, I'm only twenty-two, and just graduated from college two years ago! Because I phased to wolf at sixteen, I tested out of high school at sixteen and got my GED. I then went to college in Port Angeles while taking most of my classes online. I got my degree in automotive engineering. I love building cars, bikes, you name it.

I was happy when Uncle Charlie went into business with me as a silent partner. Only he and I know about that. He's good at keeping secrets! I wanted to prove to Dad that I can do it on my own.

Dad didn't want me to go to college at first, stating there was no need. He made sure we were financially secure because he knew the werewolf gene would be passed down to me. But, I wanted to make my own notch in the world and I am. It wasn't easy going to school and being a young wolf, but I managed to keep my temper in check and get through it.

Well, enough stalling let me get dressed and get over to the bonfire. I need to talk to Charlie. He has been MIA since Bella came back. I have never seen a man love his daughter more than Charlie. He is completely devoted to her. I don't remember much about her, except she was a good girl, always with her father and the rest of the six-pack, as they call themselves. Bella always preferred to be with the older folks versus the young kids. She always carried herself like a little woman. She was cute though, but she didn't have the insanely good looks like Charlie does, but you can see him in her.

Dad and Charlie are real characters! They still shift and have just as many women throwing themselves at them as they do at us. I mean, my father and his pack are still very good looking men. The only one who is married out of them is Harry. He is with Sue. All the rest are technically single. Oh, they have girlfriends but nothing serious. Dad hasn't had a serious relationship since my mother died. He said she was the love of his life and no one could replace her. My parents had a great relationship! You could see the love they shared, and that's the kind of love I want. Mom was my father's imprint. He said the only reason he did not die when she did, was because she made him promise to live on for us kids after she was gone. He never broke a promise to my mother.

I show up and the bonfire is in full swing. At first I just stand back and take everything in. Then, I catch an unfamiliar scent. It is so sensual and I can't place it fully, but it's something and vanilla. I turn to the right and see the most beautiful woman I have ever seen in my life. She appears to be a little under six-feet tall. She has long brown hair with big ringlets that hang down to just above her waist. She has long beautiful, shapely legs, and ample breasts, definitely a D-cup! Yum, she certainly has a coke bottle shape. I can only see her side profile, but from what I see I like. She's new around here. Somebody must have invited a white girl, but I don't discriminate. I see her walk up to Charlie, and he wraps his arm around her neck and kisses her temple. Why's that fine woman with Charlie? I think she's a little young for him, but you never know. Well, I want to meet her either way.

I walked over to the group of them. Dad sees me and says, "Hey son! Glad you could make it."

"Sure, sure, Dad! Hey everybody! Hey Charlie! Good to see you, old man!"

Charlie reached with his free arm to shake my hand. His other arm is still around the beauty. "How's it going, Jake? You remember my daughter, Bella."

What the fuck? This is Bella, I'm thinking, "Yeah, I remember her!"

Then she looks up, as I reach my hand out to shake her and our eyes meet. The most beautiful, dark pools of chocolate I have ever seen, and my whole fucking world crumbles! Everything and everyone that ever mattered have taken a back seat, and Bella Swan just became my whole fucking world. And, fuck yeah, I just imprinted on this beautiful woman!

I am broken out of my mini-celebration by hoot and hollers, and Charlie yelling, "HELL NO! Not my baby girl! No! No! No!"

I look to my father, and he has the biggest freaking smile on his face. All my uncles are the one's hooting and hollering, and my poor Bella just looks confused. Charlie grabs Bella's hand and tells her, "We're going home!"

I call out, "Charlie, wait!"

He pauses, but doesn't turn around. He just says, "Come over tomorrow, Jake, and we'll work it out."

I let out a breath of relief. I know how Charlie feels about his daughter, but me I am fucking ecstatic! Bella is a good girl, and she is all mine! Fuck, yeah! When Charlie is out of ear shot, Dad, my uncles, and the pack all congratulate me. Telling me how lucky I am to imprint on Bella, and how beautiful she is, and that she is still pure. I growl at that, telling them they have been sniffing her a little to fucking much for my taste.

Paul laughs and tells me, "Yeah, they have but it is not hard to miss with her." He says the only male scent he smells on her is Charlie and them since they been with her all day, but no sexual scents at all. He goes on to tell me that they all have been trying to make eye contact with her all day hoping they would imprint, but it didn't happen. But, I walk up and bam! I imprint on her. That made me feel real fucking proud that I will be her one and only.

* * *

"NO! NO! NO! NO! Not my baby girl!" Why did I have to bring her to that damn bonfire tonight? I'm not ready to lose my little girl! For almost eighteen years, she has been my fucking life. No one has ever been more important to me, not even her mother. I loved Renee, but was never "in" love with her. We had a good time when we were younger, and she got pregnant! My parents were pissed, but once I smelled my child growing within her, I didn't give a damn. I was going to be a father and the best damn one there ever was. I married Renee and would have made it work. We had an awesome sex life and a lot of fun together, but that's it. Renee was a bit of a flake and so damn insecure. I never cheated on her, but she couldn't handle all the attention I would get. She always tried to get me to walk away from my heritage and leave La Push and Forks. You see, I am one-hundred percent Quileute. Most don't know that. They think I am adopted, but I'm not. I look like a white boy, but I'm far from it. Apparently, my mother's blood line had a strain of albinism that was passed down to me and from me to Bella, so we look white. Well, Bella is half white, but she doesn't know that. Renee did not want Bella to know she was Quileute, because she thought if she tried to spend too much time at the Rez, they would tease her or make her feel unwelcome because of the way she looks. So, like a dumb ass I agreed. Bella, too, thinks I'm adopted.

I wish I hadn't let Renee force her fears and insecurities on our daughter. But my baby girl is nothing like her mother. She's a force to be reckoned with! She's so fucking smart! My girl is already a college grad before her eighteenth birthday. I pushed her to double up on her classes, because my father had a vision of her phasing.

That's the other thing. I am a werewolf! That was the secret I had kept from Renee all those years when she thought it was other women. My parents loved my daughter dearly, especially when my father, the tribe's Shaman, saw her phasing. I could never tell Renee our secrets for she was not my imprint. My father believes I have never imprinted because of my love for Bella. That love is too strong and I would not allow myself to love another more than her.

Father was right! I love nothing or no one more than Bella, and now she is someone's imprint? Jacob is a good kid and I would be proud to call him my son-in-law, but I am not ready to share my daughter. I am not ready to lose her to another man. It's been me and her for so long. Now, I have to sit down and tell her she will become a wolf around her eighteenth birthday and our family history. I hope she is not mad at me as I have never kept things from her. I mean that bitch Tasha almost pushed her into phasing at the beach today. I see she is getting close to phasing. I was surprised I was able to get her to calm down. Plus, with all the other things she'll be feeling due to the phase, she'll have the pull of the imprint bond, too….oh, fuck!

"Dad, are you ok? Why did we leave so abruptly from the beach tonight? And, why was Jacob looking at me with that strange, cute and goofy smile on his face? I mean, who shakes someone's hand for so long? It was cute though! But, you still seem awfully tense, Dad."

Bella placed her arms around my neck from behind me and buries her face in my neck like she has done for years. I cross my arms, hug her close to me, and take in her scent. Soon, she will be hugging Jacob, and I hate it. Bella is my daughter and I know that won't change, but now I will have to share her. My baby girl is waiting patiently for me to speak. She's just like me in that way. She doesn't rush anything. Now, Renee would have been screaming already. So, I pull her around the couch to sit next to me.

"Baby girl, there are some things that I need to explain to you. A lot happened tonight. A lot has happened this last month with you being here."

She smiles at me but she's a little confused. "Yeah, we've had a lot of fun, Dad, but what things are you talking about?"

"Well Bella, let me explain our heritage to you. You know the Quileute legends and how they are descendants from wolves, right?"

"Yeah, Dad! Grandpa David, shared all of the legends with me. But, what does that have to do with our heritage? You're adopted, right?"

"No, Bella, I am not! Grandpa David and Grandma Marie are my biological parents. I am one-hundred percent Quileute! It's just due to a strain of albinism from your grandmother's side that I came out looking like I a white man."

"Oh, I guess I see. Grandma says the legends are true. Are you a wolf, Dad?"

"Yes," I answer.

Bella shrugs, "Ok! Well, I still love you, Dad, so don't sweat it."

"Well, I am glad to hear that, but that's not all. You are preparing to change into a wolf, too. That is why you had this growth spurt and such an increase in your appetite. Also, why you were shaking some back when you got mad at the beach."

"Okkkkkaaaaaayyyyy!" She says, but my Bella shocked me even more, "So Dad, this is a secret I imagine. I mean that is the reason why you never told me, right?"

I release a big breath and answer, "Yes."

"I understand Dad, but why didn't you tell me you are Quileute?"

"That was a dumb decision, Bella, and I am sorry for that. I guess I did it to keep the questions regarding the legends at bay."

"I see! So, I'm going to turn into a wolf. What color is your wolf? Can I see you in wolf form? Will I be the same color?"

Now, I see the excitement in her eyes, "Well, to answer your question, yes, you can see me, and my color is white with golden speckles. But, there is more, baby girl, you see the reason that Jacob was staring at you like he was it's…it's…it's...ah hell, it's because he imprinted on you! That means you are his soul mate!"

"His what?"

"Among our tribe, with the wolves, it is the way the gods help us find our soul mates. Once a wolf imprints, that person becomes the most important thing to him. He will want only her and eventually will love only her. She will begin to feel a pull to him as well. If the wolf can't be around his imprint, it will begin to cause him pain, and her pain, as well. She will be drawn to him and want to be with him, as well. Once you finally seal your bond, you will be together always, never wanting anyone else. And, should you imprint on Jacob when you finally phase into a wolf, then your imprint bond will become that much stronger."

She just looked at me shocked with her mouth wide open. She also looked a little afraid, "Dad, you said 'seal the bond.' I don't have to have sex with him right away do I? I mean I have known Jacob all my life, but you know Dad, I have never even had a boyfriend! I have never even been kissed!"

I jump up, "NO! Definitely not! You take as long as you like. Definitely no sex right away! Just be his friend for now. As his imprint, He'll have to be whatever you want, so if it is just friends that you want right now, he'll be happy with that, just as long as he can see you. Now, you may find he will touch you a lot, nothing inappropriate for Jacob is a good boy. I mean, he'll grab your hand, give you hugs, stuff like that. He'll be real affectionate."

"Okay, I can handle that, Dad, but I can't imagine his hugs will be better than yours."

I smile big, my baby girl always know what her dad needs to hear. I grab her up in a big bear hug, knowing this will be the last night I get to have her all to myself. That fucking Jacob Black!

Wow! A wolf and a soul mate! I found this out all in one night. I know I probably should be mad at Dad, but I'm not. It kind of makes sense now. I know he must be relieved now that he doesn't have to hide things from me anymore. This must be why Mom left him. She probably thought he was cheating. "Wait, dad, isn't Mom your imprint?"

"No, Bella, she is not, but I did care for her. I loved her for giving me you. I have never been in love with your mother, but was always faithful to her. With the secrets I had to keep she thought I was cheating on her, but I promise you I never did. I would have given Renee a good life, but she was so insecure. I wish I could have told her, but since she was not my imprint and I never claimed her as my mate, she could never know the secrets."

"Claiming of a mate, is that different from imprinting?"

"Yes, Bella, it is." As a wolf, I could have claimed Renee as my mate by biting her, which is marking her as mine. But, we never got to that point. As you know, Bella, your Mom is a good woman, but when it came to me she wasn't very confident. My wolf likes confidence in a woman. You see, I met your mother a little before I went through the change, so she appealed to the human side of me. Once she was pregnant with you and I phased, my wolf liked her because she was carry you, our pup. But, when I would come home and she would smell of fear and insecurity, it was a turn off to my wolf. I know this may not be something I should share with you but…"

"No, it's fine Dad! I always wondered why you two didn't work."

"So, yeah, her acting insecure didn't help her case with my wolf. I still would try to reassure her, but she just wouldn't listen. My wolf would become more annoyed, so I would clam up to keep my wolf under control so I wouldn't hurt your mother."

"So, wolves can smell emotions?"

"Oh, yes! All emotions bring about a chemical change in our bodies and these changes release a scent. Some of these scents can be appealing, but some are not depending on the circumstance."

"Okay, Dad, enough of the deep talk. Let me see you in wolf form."

"Okay, baby girl, let's drive back to the rez. I don't like shifting here in Forks unless I have too."

* * *

I can't believe it! My dad is a freaking wolf! He is beautiful, all white with golden speckles! And, he's so big! It was fun seeing him, even riding on his back while he was in wolf form. After a while I had to go to the bathroom, so my father shifted back and told me just to go in the woods. I told him 'no,' and he laughed and said we'll go to one of my uncles' houses. He knows they are all still at the beach.

So, I go to my Uncle Paul's house since we were closest to his.

"I'll meet you at the beach," Dad said.

I handle my business, and walk down to the beach. While walking, I trip on branch and skin my knee. It really pisses me off! I don't know why, but I am so fucking mad at the stupid branch, and I can't seem to calm down. I know it's irrational, but my anger is eating me up.

Well, I get to the beach and what I see really makes me want to chew fucking nails! My fucking imprint, Mr. Jacob Black, is all wrapped up with and practically dry humping another woman! Now, I know we have not established a relationship yet! But, wouldn't you think he would not be interested in another woman at this point and time? I mean, especially how honored and cherished having an imprint is supposed to be to BOTH parties.

Then, I see my dad walk over to them, and WOW, he kicks stand in their face! "What the fuck are you doing, Jacob? And you, little girl get your ass on out of here!" Charlie yells at the slut who was sucking Jacobs face off. I'm still fucking mad he did that, but hey, I don't really have a claim to him.

"Oh my God, Charlie, I am sorry! I am drunk, man! I'm so sorr….."

"Don't give me your fucking excuses, Jacob! Hurry up and get yourself together before my daughter catches you. I don't want her fucking seeing that her imprint is a cheating son of a bitch! So, you won't tell her about this, will you Charlie?"

"No! Jacob! I won't be…" I let out the loudest scream my lungs can muster. I feel like all of the fucking air has just been knocked right out of me. My father is siding with Jacob!? My father is willing to overlook Jacob's disrespect of my, of our supposedly sacred bond? Well, too fucking late for that Charlie!" I yell, storming out to the beach…..

"Oh, shit! Bella, baby! Listen let us…."

"Shut the fuck up, Charlie! I don't want to hear anything you have to say! I thought I would never see the day when my father would side with someone else over his own daughter! I guess you're only loyal to me when it comes to women disrespecting me, but when it's one of your fellow wolves, fuck Bella!"

I don't give a damn if she is my daughter. "Now wait a minute, Bella…"

"Save it, Dad," she tells me.

I am shocked! My daughter has never spoken to me like that. Hell, Bella has never even raised her voice to me, other than when we're joking around.

"And, you, my precious fucking imprint, you can forget me ever accepting you as anything other than an acquaintance! You can continue to fuck every woman that strikes your fancy, because you sure as hell will never fuck me!"

I can see she is shaking like crazy, and is about to phase. I am sorry it is happening this way. She is so hurt and angry. "Bella, baby, you need to calm down."

"Calm down? Calm down? Fuck you, Charlie! You know what? I don't even want to see either of your faces right now!" With that, she takes off running down the beach.

I hear thunder and as the storm clouds roll in, and then there's all of this lightning! The sea is becoming very aggressive and angry. I called out to Bella and began to chase after her. I want get her inside before the storm hits. I was running, focusing, and calling to Bella, when I realized that Jacob is running next to me. He, too, is calling her name and trying to get her to stop so we can go inside and talk. But, what happened next can only be a living fucking nightmare! I hear the thunder crackle loudly, and then lightning strikes! And, where does it strike? The lightning strikes my baby girl!

"NO!" I yell out and I continue to run to where Bella was. But, when I get there she is gone! Her frayed clothing is left behind in the burnt sand, but my baby girl, my precious daughter, is gone! "NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! BEEEEELLLAAAAAAAAA!" I cry out in anguish! She can't be gone, she just can't.

I fell to my knees, let out a heartbreaking howl, and then transform into my wolf. "Kill! Kill, Jacob!" is all he says. I snarl and snap at him, but before I can sink my teeth in his ass, I am sidelined by Billy. "No, Charlie! I can't let you kill my son." "Why not? It's because of his cheating ass that my Bella is dead!"

"No, my friend, it was a tragic accident! She was struck by lightning, my friend! It's no one's fault," Billy reasoned.

"Like hell, it is Billy! She would have never run away had she not caught Jacob with that woman."

"What woman?" Billy asked. So, I show him the scene I walked up on.

Billy could not believe what he was seeing! His son, who was so happy about imprinting, messing around with another woman! He snarled at his son, "Why the fuck would you do that?"

"Oh, God! Dad, I thought it was Bella! I was drunk! I was lying on the beach imagining that Bella walked up to me and kissed me. And then, she did! I was so caught up in my thoughts of her I didn't realize I was really kissing someone."

"So, you didn't willingly cheat on your imprint?" Billy asked.

"What? Of course! I would never do that to MY Bella."

Charlie had to yell, "Well, she's not fucking anyone's Bella! Thanks to you, Jacob, she is dead!" Charlie could feel the bile rise up in his throat.

Jacob went on, "No, she can't be! I don't feel like half of me is missing! Dad, didn't you say that when your imprint dies, you feel like half of your soul has been torn out?"

"Yes, son, but you and Bella have not completed your imprint bond, so you don't feel one another yet."

With that Charlie breaks down and cries, "My beautiful little girl is gone, gone!" and he howls and howls until everything goes black.

* * *

"What the fuck! How can this be? I find my soul mate just to lose her all in the same fucking night? How could I be so stupid? I get drunk celebrating my imprinting just to walk away from everyone else and end up almost fucking that slut, Vanessa. She has always tried to get into my pants but has never succeeded until tonight.

"And then, of course, it had to be Charlie and Bella catching me! And, I'm not rejecting the slut like I always have, but I'm dry humping and about to take things further with….Oh, my God! If Charlie wouldn't have shown up, I would have slept with her, and only God knows what other problems that would have caused.

"But, it's already caused a lot of problems! My Bella is dead! But, I don't feel like she's is dead. I saw with my own eyes when the lightning struck her! Charlie will never forgive me. Hell, I'll never forgive me!"

Jake is knocked out of his pity party, literally by Paul, with a blow to his jaw. "You didn't fucking deserve her! She was too fucking good for you! I could have loved her like she deserved! I have loved her for so fucking long! And, then, you fucking come along, and bam, you imprint on her! Then, you disrespect her by making out with the biggest slut on the Rez! On the same fucking night! I mean, Jake, I was jealous, but I was also happy for you, because I thought you were a stand-up guy. But, I see it was all an act."

Jake looked into the faces of his friends, and sees the disappointment in their eyes. It's all too much! So, Jake phased and ran off. "I hear my Father phase as well, but he doesn't say anything. He just runs alongside me, and for that I am grateful. Eventually, in my grief I stop running and just collapse on the ground, whining and whimpering. My Father just nuzzles me with his nose and comforts me.

"My son, you will get through this."

"Dad, why did this have to happen? I know you have wanted me to take a mate for so long, but I wanted to wait for my imprint. Then, she comes along, and oh God, Dad, she is beautiful! She's the most beautiful woman I have ever seen! And, I hurt her Dad. I hurt my imprint with the slut. And, now my Bella's dead, Dad! Charlie is never going to forgive me, and my friends, they all hate me. I have brought great dishonor to us! I am so ashamed!" Jake continues to whine since he was in wolf form and unable to cry. He finds he can't phase back, the pain is too much. His father just comforts him. Eventually, he falls asleep.

The next morning Billy wakes Jacob, "Jacob! It's time to go back now, son. We must make arrangements for Bella's memorial service, and we must check on Charlie."

Jake heard but could only think, "Charlie! How am I going to face the man? He's been like a second father to me. He helped me find my own place in this world. I don't know how I will ever make this up to him. I have never seen a man love his daughter more than Charlie. Even my dad is not that close to my sisters. Well, time to face the music Jacob!"

* * *

"Gone! How can my baby girl be gone? I don't know, we were just smiling and laughing, and I was so grateful at how she accepted all the news about our heritage. I wasn't happy about losing some of her affections to imprinting but, at least it was with Jacob. Too late, I see that was the worst thing that could have happened! I should have never come back to the beach last night. We should have just stayed in Forks! Then, none of this would have happened.

"The beach used to be such a special place. Hell, it's where my Bella was conceived! I remember that night. I just knew I was going to meet my imprint, but instead, I met Renee. She was smart, funny, and really pretty! I had so much desire for her, so we made love right there on the beach. Then a month later, she told me she was pregnant, and it had to be a miracle because doctors told her she was barren and would never conceive a child. Within the month of me sleeping with her, I phased to my wolf and we all thought it to be a good omen: me getting Renee pregnant even though she wasn't my imprint.

"My parents did not want me to marry Renee because she was not a native, nor was she my imprint. I felt because she gave me Bella, when she should not have been able to, I should marry her to honor the gift she gave me. Eventually, of course, our marriage did not work. Renee was too insecure and my wolf would not allow me to claim her by marking her as my mate. So, she left. However, there was no way in hell I was not going to be a part of my daughter's life! I was there every step of the way. Bella became my everything! Oh sure, I had flings on the side, but no woman ever became more important to me than her. I promised I would not take another wife until I imprinted, and that has not happened in all of these seventeen years I've spent raising my Bella. Oh, my Bella! My beautiful Bella! What am I going to do without you? I don't know if I can make it without you! You were too young to die, and right before your phasing! What were the odds you would be struck by lightning?"

* * *

We arrived back at Dad's house and it is packed! Everyone is there! We walk in and see Charlie is just sitting on the couch looking like death. Dad asked Uncle Harry how Charlie is doing, and he said that Charlie had not spoken a word other than Bella's name and just cries. My heart is in my throat! You can see his anguish for it's like a blanket covering all over him. Dad goes to Charlie, but he doesn't even acknowledge Dad. He just has this blank, desolate look on his face.

I just hold my head in shame, when I feel someone lay their hand on my shoulder. I look up and see the face of my best friends, Quil and Embry. They give me sad looks, but I am glad they have not forsaken me. They lead me out to Dad's garage. So many good memories are here! It's where we used to kid around fixing up old cars and motor bikes. I plop down on the old couch and lay my head in my hands.

"You know it is not your fault, right?" asked Embry. I look up at him as he continues, "Yes, it was stupid, what happened with Vanessa. But, we know you were drunk and that if you were sober you would have never given into her advances. It was just the timing and what followed after that has everyone so upset. I mean, how many people get struck by lightning and just disappear in thin air? People are just trying to make sense of everything, and when a tragedy happens, there needs to be someone to blame, and unfortunately you have been chosen. Once everyone calms down and get through their grief, they'll see it was just a freak accident and no one can be blamed."

"Thanks, Embry, but I think I will always blame myself. I hope I never see that fucking slut again! I don't think I could keep my wolf in check."

"Well, I think you'll have to take a number there! I mean the imprints are so fucking mad, and they are really tired of Vanessa's whoring ways. I think they're going to take a piece out of her ass. She just might come up missing. If not, they will definitely run her off. A lot of the wolves are just as angry! I imagine she will leave on her own, since no one will want her to share her bed any longer.

"Everyone really respects Charlie, and all who met and got to know Bella, really fell in love with her. She was an awesome girl! Bella always had such an old soul about her, I mean, when speaking with her, you always felt like you were talking to someone much older. And, her smile! She always made you feel special when talking to her. Of course, it wouldn't last long because Charlie would always come and snatch her up. I used to think it was crazy, how close they were, but when you spent time with her, you just knew she was something special. Then, you understood why Charlie guarded her like he did. Actually, we all became protective of her, not just because she was Charlie's, but mostly because of who she was."

Embry continued on, "I didn't even know Bella that well. I only saw her briefly and never really talked to her much. Hey, Jake! Did you know she used to bake fresh bread and pastries for all the shut-ins on the Rez? Man, they were so good! She would make some extra for me and Paul, because we would take her to pass them out when Charlie had to work. I think that is when Paul started to fall for her. Because she was younger, and he wouldn't make a pass at her, she always looked at him with such respect, and she always knew what he needed to hear. You know, Paul was always fighting his demons from the hell that his mother put him through, before Paul Sr. could get him back. So, outside of Sue, Bella is the only girl that has ever earned Paul's respect. When we found out she was moving back, he decided he was going to talk to Charlie about claiming her as his mate. That way, he wouldn't have to worry about imprinting."

Jacob growled about that, "Well, that is too damn bad! She is my imprint!"

Embry stopped and looked at Jake sadly, "Yeah, man, I know. I was just trying to get you to understand, where Paul is coming from and why he hit you."

"I know," Jake said. "I just don't like thinking of someone else being in love with my imprint, and to know you guys were close to her! I didn't even know she did those things, or that you guys felt that way about her. I guess was so caught up in my own thing to even notice. I didn't even see it after we were phased!"

"Well, maybe you weren't supposed to notice her yet," said Quil. "It probably wasn't time for you to imprint on her until last night," he shrugged his shoulders and went on, "But J, do you really think she's not dead?"

"I don't know! I'm saying that she doesn't feel dead to me. I still feel our imprint bond. But, if she is still a live, then, where is she?" a confused, distraught Jake asked.

* * *

"Oh, my God! What just happened? I am flying? I have wings? How is this possible? I thought I was supposed to change into a wolf? I have to go back to Charlie, but how do I land?" a bewildered Bella spoke out.

"No, Bella! Go to Paradó̱sei!" I hear a male voice speaking to me, telepathically I guess.

"What? Who is that?" Bella asks.

"All will be revealed in time, young one, but right now, go to Paradó̱sei!"

"Why? How would I explain this to her when I can't even explain it to myself?"

The voice laughs!

"Well! I'm glad I am so fucking amusing," Bella scoffs.

"I am not laughing at you young one. I am laughing because I am happy! I'm looking forward to meeting you properly, but right now you must fly to Paradó̱sei. She will help you, and explain a few things to you."

"Ok!" Bella says and she continues on, "I've got to say, this flying feels great! I feel so powerful!" and she lets out a loud, she doesn't know what it is, but it sounds like thunder! Then she realized, "I am flying so fast! It's like I am lightning itself!"

The next thing Bella knew she was in the desert behind Paradó̱sei's house. "How the hell did I get from Washington to Arizona so quickly? Man, this is some freaky shit!"

So Bella gracefully lands. Well, she thought that would never be an adjective she would use to describe herself! Paradó̱sei came out the back gate of her property, "Hello, Bella!"

Bella thought to herself, "What? How did she know it was me?"

Paradó̱sei answers her silently, "I would know you anywhere, my daughter!"

Bella thought, "Daughter? What is she talking about?"

And, Paradó̱sei answers, "You can talk to me telepathically, if you like."

Bella responds, "Oh, right, the man's voice from earlier."

"Yes, that was my father, your grandfather. Transform back to your human state. I am quite sure you have a lot of questions and must be hungry," and she smiled up at Bella.

"Uh, how do I phase back?"

"Just picture yourself in human form, and you'll shift back."

So, I do and then I am back to human self again.

"Very good, Bella! Now, follow me."

Bella does and realizes she had been to Paradó̱sei's house before. "I met her when I started taking my college courses. I felt such a connection with her. I always jokingly called her Mom, because she always felt like a mother figure to me."

Bella followed her into the house and went to _her_ room. She showered and dressed in a comfortable sun dress. Coming out she saw all kinds of delicious looking food and drink on the counter. So, she dug in! Once she had her fill, she looked up to Paradó̱sei.

Paradó̱sei began telling Bella about her heritage on her mother's side, and to say she was shocked is an understatement. She explained that Bella's primary animal she will shift to will be the thunderbird. Paradó̱sei said that Bella will also be able to shift into a wolf. So, we try that out and it works! She warned Bella that she must take care of herself and eat a lot, because she will use a lot of energy if she is switching between the thunderbird and wolf. Paradó̱sei said Bella was originally going to just phase into a wolf, but her grandfather thought she should be more powerful, since she is his favorite daughter's child.

Then, it came out! My mother, Paradó̱sei, is a demi-goddess, meaning half-goddess, half-human. Apparently, her mother died giving birth to her and because the goddess side of her was so strong, she was taken to Olympus to live, where she was raised amongst the goddess's and gods there. It is all so surreal, but it explains why she never felt close to Renee. Bella was always a daddy's girl. Actually, Bella discovers, she was a mommy's girl, too. Apparently, Paradó̱sei was able to have her appearance altered. She was always one of Bella's teachers at whatever school she attended. So, she was never far away from her. Learning that meant so much to Bella, for now she knows her mother did not just abandon her to just show up later. Paradó̱sei explained that for safety reasons she could not reveal herself to her until Bella had gone through her transformation first and became strong.

"So, Bella, after finding out everything about your true maternal heritage, how do you feel?"

"Amazed," Bella tells her, "but I have a question?"

"Sure, my daughter, ask me anything."

"Can I go to Olympus to meet my grandfather, Zeus?"

"Well, it would not be safe for you to go to Olympus right now, but I am sure we can convince him to come and visit."

Next thing I feel such power and a Presence in the room! I turn to see the most gorgeous man, no god, I have ever seen. He is at least seven feet tall, with long white hair and white beard, and with the most beautiful crystal blue eyes I have ever seen! He has an olive-tone complexion and extremely muscular build. I know my mouth is wide open, but I feel so much love radiating from him. I can't help myself! I run and throw myself in his arms, "Grandfather!" I breathe in his scent, and he smells like fresh air and fresh linen.

He chuckles, "I see you are truly my daughter, child, always so affectionate."

I remember who he is and I try to pull away. I begin to apologize, but he stops me.

"You never have to apologize for showing me love, child, after all I am your grandfather!" And, he gave me a dazzling smile.

I shake my head up and down with enthusiasm. "Yes! Yes! You are Grand-daddy Z."

He laughs out loud, "Grand-daddy Z, huh? It's different, but I like it. I like it a lot!"

He looks over me at my mother, "Daughter!" He says, as he stretches one of his arms out to her. Paradó̱sei, too, runs and leaps into his arms, "Hello, Father! It is good to see you again. I have missed you."

"Me to, my child to…So our young Isabella has phased to her mighty bird and wolf, has she?" He has so much pride and love in his eyes.

"Yes, Father, she has, although I must admit, I thought she was just going to be wolf."

"But, why should she just be a wolf? She is the granddaughter of a god! Besides, I remember her mother enjoying turning into the mighty thunderbird all those years ago," Zeus replied.

"What?" Bella looks at Paradó̱sei, "You are a thunderbird, too?"

"Well, yes! I have the ability to shift into one. However, I have not done so in years."

"This is great!" Bella asks, "Will you shift and fly with me?"

"Sure, as long as father gives me the strength to do so."

To which Zeus replied, "Of course, my daughter, I will! As a matter of fact, drink this you two." He held out two vials. One looks like lightning in a bottle, and the other is the same, but has a bluish tint to it. He gives that one to my mother, and the other to me. We drank them down! They tasted delicious!

"What was that, granddaddy Z?" I had to ask.

"Well, my child, yours was a potion to allow you to transform between your bird and wolf without tiring out, and the one I gave your mother will allow her to turn into the bird and wolf, as well." I am just awed.

"Close your mouths, my daughters! I did it so you would not have to ever be separated again!" He continued to visit with us, and shares stories of my mother growing up.

It's still surreal to be speaking to a real, live-living god, whom I have only read stories about. I feel comfortable with him, but I have a great reverence for him. I won't push things too far with him, afterall, he can kill me if he wants to, not that I think he will.

"Ok, my daughters, I must go now! I have been away too long, but first, I wish to give you a gift, my granddaughter." He opens his hand and gives me a necklace. It is a chain of truth, and it has my crest and symbol on it. "You will never be able to take it off. When you transform, it will just become a part of you. But, it will always allow you to know the truth. No matter what, you will always know the truth, even if there is magic or any other force at play."

"Wow! Thank you! I will cherish this always."

He continued, "Now, remember my child, the truth can be a hard pill to swallow, but always go with the truth. Never go with the lie, no matter how much easier or tempting it may be."

"Yes, Grandfather, I understand."

Once he fastens the necklace around my neck I feel an awareness that I have never known before. I can see the difference of things in this world and even things that are not. I can see what is here by magic and what is natural. It is truly amazing!

Grandfather kissed my mother on the forehead, and then he was gone!

I am overwhelmed, "That was unforgettable! I met a real live god! I can't wait to see Charlie! Wait, oh my god Paradó̱sei, Charlie must think I am dead! We have to call him. How long have I been here?"

She answered, "Well, it's been two days."

"What? We have been talking to Granddaddy Z for two days! How did I not get tired?"

Paradó̱sei smiled and explained, "Well, for one you are not mortal anymore, and two, the potion he gave us prevents us from getting tired. You can sleep, if you like, but you will not require it as much. However, you must consume large amounts of food!"

"Ok, but can we go see my father? I want to apologize for how rude I was to him and what I said to him. I even want to apologize to Jacob. I mean, I was hurt to see him with that woman, but it was obvious he was drunk and she took advantage of that. He was never a man-whore from what I knew of him."

"Ok, my daughter! What if we flew there?"

"Oh, yes! I would like to! Let's go!"

* * *

Everyone is so quiet, as we set up everything for the memorial service for Bella. Charlie is still distraught, but has kind of snapped out of it. He said that his Bella would not want to see him like this. He plans to go away for a while once the service is over.

Because Bella loved bonfires so much, we have built the biggest one ever. As we get the kerosene to douse the wood before lighting it, we hear thunder! Then, the clouds roll in. We all look up and see flying out of the clouds these two huge birds! They are glorious to look at! Their colors are royal blue and royal purple, and they seem to glow. It appears they are covered in light! They let out a loud thundering sound! One swoops down and lights the wood for us, and the pile is engulfed in flames. We are just awe struck!

The elders start chanting and praying to the great spirits, because the thunder-birds and wolves are sacred animals of our people. Both thunderbirds land, and then they shift back into women! They start walking towards one another. Then, they grab hands and start walking toward us. They are absolutely beautiful! When Jacob looks closer, he realizes one of the women is Bella! He is absolutely frozen! But, he is knocked out of that state, when he hears Charlie yelling, and sees him running towards his Bella!

"Oh, my god Bella!" and he swoops her up in his arms.

Jacob runs toward them as well, and hears Charlie say, "Bella, I thought you were dead!" as he kisses her all over her face.

"I am so sorry, Daddy! I didn't mean to scare you, but I am alright. I'm right here with you, Daddy." She holds him and he cries in her arms.

Jacob looks at the other woman who just looks at them with tears in her eyes. He sees there is so much love and joy. Everyone else is still in shock! We can't believe Bella is alive, and that she is a great and mighty thunderbird. Finally, the woman walks over to Charlie and Bella, and lays her hand on Bella's shoulder. Bella pulls away and says, "Dad, I want you to meet someone very special." Charlie looks at Bella, and then to the woman next to her. Once his eyes meet hers, he is frozen. It appears Charlie is imprinting on this beautiful woman! He falls to his knees in front of her, as she smiles down at him.

Bella is bouncing up and down with a big smile on her face! "Yes! Yes! I'm so happy for you, Daddy!"

She grabs the woman's hand and they both kneel down with Charlie to embrace him. He holds on to them tightly! Then there is thunder again, and they are struck by lightning, but it doesn't consume them. The lightning encases them, and then is absorbed by them! When they stand up, Charlie is now dressed simply in a pair of linen pants only, and has a bracelet with a very intricate design on it. Jacob looks closer and sees that the bracelet matches the necklace and bracelet that both Bella and the mystery woman are wearing. Charlie looks refreshed and better than he ever has, if that is even possible. Charlie has always possessed good looks, but they just got better!

Finally, Jacob's father, Billy, snaps out of his shock, as do the Elders, and they go over to the three. Faster then I even think is possible, Charlie turns around, crouches down in front of Bella and the mystery woman, and lets out the most frightening, warning growl I have ever heard. Billy stops in his tracks. The mystery woman lays a hand on Charlie's shoulder and he comes out of his crouch.

Bella steps forward with a smile, "Hello, Uncle Billy!" She says as she walks toward him with open arms. He eagerly accepts her embrace, "We thought you were dead, child."

"Well, it's a good thing I'm not!" she tells him.

Then all of the six-pack come forward, hugging and kissing her, and giving thanks she is alive. Embry comes up next to Jake, "Go on, Jake." But Jake doesn't move, "I am scared I have hurt her. I don't know what to say."

Embry pushes him forward, but just then Paul embraces Bella, and that gets Jake moving over to her. Once he got close, she released Paul and looks right at Jake who thinks, "I expect she will frown or sneer at me any moment. Wait! She shocks me! Bella has the biggest smile and opens her arms to me for a hug." Jake hesitates at first, feeling unworthy of her embrace, but she nods, encouraging him to accept her embrace.

Oh, she feels so good in his arms! "I am so sorry Bella! I did not mean to hurt you like that. I promise I never will again. Can you every forgive me? Please! Please! Forgive me, Bella! I have waited a long time for my imprint. I would have never willingly disrespected you that way. Please, don't reject our imprint! I'll be whatever you want. Even if it's just as a friend, I'll take whatever I can get, but please! Just please!"

Jacob kept his head buried in Bella's neck, just soaking up her scent, praying this is not the last time he will ever get to hold her. Then, he feels her hold slacken, and fear takes over. He tries to hold her tighter! Bella pulls his hair so he can look at her face. Bella is still smiling! "Of course I forgive you, Jacob, and I do accept the imprinting bond! Now, we can start out as friends, but eventually I would love to be your mate."

Jake is so happy! He kisses her and it feels as if currents of lightning are going through his body. Their lips separate, and Jake feels a weight on his neck. He reaches up and feels a necklace around his neck. It looks like the same one Bella is wearing. She smiles at Jake and tells him she will explain later. He smiles back at her, "Thank you, Bella! You won't ever regret accepting me."

Bella answers, "I know I won't Jake."

"Jacob!" He freezes for that is Charlie's voice. Jake can only imagine what he will say, but he looks at him, "I apologize for trying to kill you! I know you would not have purposely done something so disrespectful to my Bella, or to me. I hope you can forgive me?"

Jake answers, "Only if you forgive me as well, Charlie?" We embrace each other in a quick man hug.

"Of course, son!" he says, "Just don't let it happen again!" Jake sees the seriousness in his eyes.

"I won't, sir! I won't!" Jake sees his Bella and the mystery woman smiling at them.

Finally, Jake's little bubble is broken by his father and the elders. They want to know who the mystery woman is. Bella steps forward and introduces the mystery woman, "This is Paradó̱sei!" The elders gasp when they hear her name, and it is faintly remembered by Jacob. Bella continues, "However, she prefers to be called Paradó̱sei, and she is my mother!"

Now everyone is reeling at this news! Bella goes on to explain how Paradó̱sei was the original thunderbird spoken of in our legends. Years ago there were great storms and famine, and our elders prayed to the great spirits, and a great thunderbird delivered a whale, and stopped the tribe from dying out. It appears the great spirits we pray to I actually, Zeus. It is said that there are werewolves and shifters of wolves in the world due to a blessing from a sacrifice that was made on an altar of Zeus. That Q'wati really was Zeus!

Well, everyone was just glob smacked with that information. Bella went on to say the reason why we have had so much peace and prosperity over the years is because Charlie was meant to imprint on Paradó̱sei the night he slept with Renee. They were supposed to conceive Bella that night. However, due to a war Paradó̱sei was delayed. Paradó̱sei's sister, Aphrodite, the goddess of love and fertility placed Paradó̱sei's eggs in Renee's womb, because it was written that Bella had to be conceived that night. So, Bella is not biologically Renee's daughter, but she is part goddess. Well, Paradó̱sei was heartbroken that Charlie had lain with another woman that night, so she did not appear to him again. But, she just stayed close by to protect Bella. Hearing that, Charlie grabs Paradó̱sei's hand and looks at her with such remorse and sadness. She gently touches his check and whispers to him so only he can hear. He gives her a nod, but doesn't release her hand.

Paradó̱sei finally speaks and asks that what was revealed today not be added to our legends, for our safety. She tells us that Zeus has many enemies. If they learn that the tribe has importance to him, because his daughter is mated to one of its members, it could mean war. Paradó̱sei adds, "However, don't worry for my father is more than capable of protecting us, but why cause a problem, if it is not necessary."

Everyone agrees, but then one of the elders asks if a war is coming? He asked because the thunderbird only appeared before in time of peril.

Paradó̱sei answered, "There is always a possibility of war, but as of right now there is no immediate danger. Just thank the great spirits that should war break out you are not without protection." The old elder smiles and just nods at her, she smiles back and that was the end of that.

Well, the memorial service turned into one of great celebration and joy! Bella and Charlie both have won the imprint lottery it seems. There were a lot of congratulations and even envious looks, but overall, they were happy for us.

Jacob reminisced, "That day on the beach began a new era for us, as a tribe and a people. However, you never know when times of peril may come! At least we know that we are well protected and blessed by the gods…literally!"


End file.
